Shuten
|thrall = Furu-Utsubo |rank = Goetia Poacher |tamagenkai = Gradient |ship = |age = ~1,200 |birthday = August 11, 900 A.D. |zodiac = Leo |czodiac = Rooster |status = Alive |death = |cod = |gender = }} |height = 149 cm (4 ft 11 in) |weight = 53 kg |blood = B- |nation = Japanese |hair = Dark Purple |eyes = Chartreuse |color = Light Yellow |movie = |race = Demon |food = |actor = |animal = Swans |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Hunting humans |goals = |highlights = |dislikes = |family = |affiliation = Goetia Kuchisake Hakanohi Baku Kiriko Katsukami |occupation = Goetia Poacher |noveldebut = Chapter 26, That Long Summer Night (2) Chapter 29, That Long Summer Night (5) |novelfinal = }} is an antagonist in Code Caligula. One of the many deadly Poachers for the organization Goetia, he is assigned to the districts in Monido, . Appearance Shuten appears as a small androgynous child with a slim physique. He has long, dark purple hair with tufts along each side; having the remaining amount tied into a braid he keeps slung over his chest. Affixed to his hair is a average-sized bow. He has chartreuse eyes which he accentuates with red and yellow makeup, styled with arches and dots. His Goetia mark is located on the middle of the back. His clothing is very flamboyant and mismatched, consisting of a single gloved sleeve attached to his left arm and covering his left breast. Overtop this sleeve Shuten wears a golden bracer that can repel spells cast at him. Attached to the sleeve are several buckles and straps, which secures the sleeve to Shuten's body. The primary strap covers his right breast. Attached to the sleeve and opposite shoulder strap is a flared collar. On Shuten's right hand is a single archer's glove. On his lower torso, Shuten wears a fundoshi underneath a striped loincloth and backcloth. He also wears ancient Japanese leg armor and open-toed footwear. Personality Shuten is cold-hearted and sadistic, relishing in murdering humans. He enjoys handicapping himself, finding that the fun of killing his targets is achieved through more complicated and complex methods. Shuten often takes advantage of his childlike appearance to make himself appear innocent to gain his victim's trust or to throw off their suspicion. He is also shown to have no qualms with killing his subordinates or leaving them to die in his place. When forced to exert himself or caught off-guard, Shuten displays a much more aggressive side to his personality. He throws tantrums and behaves much more childishly, insulting his opponents more and becoming rash. Synopsis History Code Caligula Abilities Shuten's Tamashi Genkai Gradient converts any target he injures into a form. While in this state, the targeted lifeform or object is effectively powerless but also invincible. They can only be harmed or killed if bound to a surface (i.e. paper, stone, etc) and said surface is damaged or destroyed. Master Archer: Having a bow and arrow as his preferred weapon of choice, Shuten has centuries of archery experience. Gallery Sketch12.png|Sketch of Shuten's face. Trivia Shuten's own comments regarding his androgynous appearance and overall dismissal of its significance points to him possibly being . Within the story itself, narrative descriptions use the masculine pronouns "he/him/his" while Shuten briefly addresses himself using both ("boy/girl"). References Site Navigation Category:Goetia Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Female Characters